1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a technique for estimating a head pose of a human body, and more particularly, to a device and method for estimating a head pose based on a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of computer vision and model recognition technology, body pose recognition technology is being widely used in a number of fields. For example, body pose recognition technology may be used in human computer interaction (HCI) for more intuitive manipulation of a device. Also, an HCI method based on head pose recognition technology may enhance a level of player enjoyment in a virtual gaming environment, and reflect a point of interest of a user in a safe driving system. Also, a result of head pose recognition may be used in a head moving animation and to achieve natural three-dimensional (3D) interoperation. In most cases, line of sight detection is a salient key point in executing HCI, and head pose recognition is a basis for line of sight detection. Also, a result of head pose recognition may be used as a weighted reference for line of sight detection.
In general, head pose recognition technology recognizes a head pose using a color or infrared image.